


Tales Of Orbeseus

by Blazikendude



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Color Guardians, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, Fantasy, Internal Conflict, Kingdoms, Magic, Magic-Users, Mild Blood, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Racism, Segregation, Shapeshifting, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery, Video Game Mechanics, diversity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazikendude/pseuds/Blazikendude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in the universe is a place. A place called Orbeseus, a land where color and shades are emphasized to an extreme level. There are many kingdoms that are ruled by a respective color. For example, the Redlands are ruled by Lord Crimzane and the Aquarius Plains are ruled by Queen Azuran. Long ago, there was a war between two of the most prominent kingdoms, White and Black. Their armies went to war against the wishes of their royalty. For the Queen of white and King of black were in love. So much so that they had a child. A child of gray named Drew. The birth of this child angered their nations and war began to arise. The worst had arrived when the Queen of white was assassinated. The king was heartbroken. The love of his life was gone all because of their child. He wanted to end this. He left his kingdom, leaving Drew to be cared by his grandparents in a nearby settlement. A few years had passed, and Drew was old enough to go on his own. He decided to search for the whereabouts of his father. </p><p>This is the tale of Drew and his journey through Orbeseus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

It all starts with him waking up out of bed. He had a very plain room. Then again, everything was plain in the white kingdom. The inhabitants were very kind, but they never were interesting. He decided to get up and check himself in the mirror in the restroom. He was gray. A color that burdened him and his family for years. He read about how the first three kingdoms, blue, yellow, and red, didn't really like adjacent colors like him. Especially the blues. They despised them. He remembered that the Pinks and Browns went into hiding a long time ago. They're rarely seen, but are met with caution. Cyans, however, are great friends with the blues. As he stared into the mirror, the door in his room opened up.

"Drew! Come downstairs! We have something for you!" A voice shouted. That was his grandmother. His grandparents were kind enough to watch over him ever since...the incident. He threw that thought aside and headed downstairs as he was told. His grandparents, both wrinkled and shaded a paler white, were there to greet him.

"Drew, you've grown so much. I feel like it was only yesterday that you said you'd travel to find your father." His grandmother said.

"Um, sweety. That was yesterday. He said he was leaving and ready to take on the world." His grandfather stated.

"Oh, my mistake! Me and my old mind, I'll tell you! Oh, it'll be a pain to see you leave. We'll surely miss you..." She said, looking a little sad after. Drew came over and hugged her to comfort her.

"Oh, you're such a sweet boy..."

"Ahem, I believe you were going to give him something?" His grandfather said.

"Oh, that's right!" She pulled out a necklace with 6 white gems around it.

"Your father said this was to be given to you once you were older. He figured you'd go looking for him someday, so this is his way of saying he still knows you love him...even after everything that happened." His grandmother said as she put the necklace around his neck. He decided to leave for town and gather supplies. With a group hug from his grandparents, he left for the unknown.

He started down the road and took in his surroundings. It was a void of white and grey, but that was to be expected. The colors in his world never coexisted without some form of disagreement. Every kingdom's sky was a void of white and it's respective color. The white kingdom was no different. He had reached the gate into town. It was bustling with whites of various shapes and sizes. There was a crowd in the middle of the square. He took a peek between two gentlemen and saw a perplexing sight. A lanky brown was causing a ruckus in town. He was carrying a broad ax.

"You can't be serious! I can't go buy me some food just because of the kingdom I come from?!" He yelled.

"Sir, we would love nothing more than to serve you in our humble town, but we don't allow weaponry. It's forbidden ever since a purple came into town one day with a spear and..." He was cutoff by the brown pulling out the axe he had on his back.

"I'll show you what I think of your 'humble' town!" He said as he swung his ax at the man, almost hitting him. Drew though the should do something, so he rushed in and tackled the brown man, sending him to the ground. They both struggled to keep a hold of the Ax, but the brown was much more powerful than Drew. He stood over him and slung the Ax over his shoulder.

"You must be one of those white Knights I keep hearing about. Only you're...Gray?" He paused for a moment before walking the other direction. He turned around to stare at Drew.

"My name is Cross. Cross Hatchet. You should do well to remember it." He said as he took his leave. A small, white boy tried to help Drew up.

"Are you ok, mister?" The youngster asked. Drew nodded his head.

"It's was very bad for that brown guy to push you. My daddy could help you fight other guys like him." He offered. Drew thought for a moment. He was defenseless. He currently only had his knowledge to help him in his quest. He'd need all the help he could get if he wanted to traverse throughout Orbeseus. He decided to the young one up on his offer.

"That's good! My daddy works over there! Come on!" The boy said while dashing towards a small stand. It had a sign that said 'cheap weapons' and was being hosted by a large white man. He was very tall, too. Drew approached the man with caution before he turned to him and smiled.

"Well, you're a lucky fellow to be spared by Cross. He's a brown that goes around different kingdoms, looking for new opponents to fight. He came to our little piece of heaven looking for some food, but his VERY short-temper got him in a tussel with you. Here, take this with you." He said handing Drew a white sword with a scabbard.

"The white Knights aren't around as of late. They've been gone for quite sometime. The last I heard of them was in the purple kingdom. It's south of here once you leave the main gate. You should probably stop by the inn and rest up. It won't do you much good leaving at this time. Good luck, friend." He said. With that, Drew headed for the inn. He had a long journey ahead of him, but some rest will do him just fine.


	2. Inn And About

Drew decided to enter the inn. He saw whites conversing with each other at tables. One was carrying a book. Drew headed for the counter with the innkeeper, but was stopped by a big white.

"Hey, you're that kid that messed with Cross! Heh, you got a lot of guts!" He said with a hearty chuckle. He brought him over to the table with the gentleman reading a book.

"By the look of that sword, you must be planning to head out of town. Just your luck that I met ya'! My friend here has a book of different creatures scattered across Orbeseus. You'd best listen to his words. I'll be right back!" He said. The man across from Drew gave him a look. Almost like he didn't like him.

"You wish to leave town? Not without some advice, you're not. You'd be grind to dust out there. Especially at night, what with all those awful monsters out there. Let me fill you in on just some of the dangers out in Orbeseus." He pushed the book towards Drew's way. On one page was a Purple Jellmo. Another was an orange bat. There was even a green dragon.

"The closest kingdom near here is the Purple Palace. They have a plethora of poisonous beings living on the outskirts of their city. Most notable is the slime, or what I like to call them, Jellmos. These are found everywhere in Orbeseus with varying colors, but the purples are dangerous. They have poison in them. You want to survive out there? You'll need a bottle of Anti-dose. It's basically Jellmo repellent, but you drink it. It also doubles as a water magic negator, but you don't need to worry about that now." He explained. Drew studied the book. He came across a page depicting a man fighting a Jellmo with a chest in it.

"Aw, yes. Drops. When a person encounters creatures there's a possibility they will be carrying an item. Mostly Jellmos are the ones with them. It's best to take them out last so you don't worry about treasure getting lost." He said. Just then, the man from earlier came back with a couple of drinks.

"I got some drinks for us! The innkeeper said you could stay the night in the upper floor. Me and my buddy here are leaving for the tonight! Good luck on your travels!" He said. Drew gave the book to the man.

"Heh, you know, I would love to give you this book, but I will definitely need it. I'm sure you won't encounter anything too dangerous for a while." He said. Drew mentally sighed. He was hoping to get something for future reference, but he will just have to settle for what he does know. The drops could prove to be a very good system to aid him. He went over to the innkeeper and requested a bottle of Anti-dose to go. Looking outside of the window, he noticed how dark it was. He figured he'd call it quits and head to his room. He went upstairs and accidentally bumped into a white lady. They exchanged apologies and she went on her way. He noticed something on the ground. It was a small, red bow. He figured he'd return it to her in the morning. The room...wasn't much different than his at home. Typical White kingdom and their bland architecture. He looked out the window and saw how dark it was. In the morning, it's a white sky with a shade of the kingdom's color. At night, it's completely black. The only kingdom without light is the black kingdom. That was the result of the war. It's almost as if the lack of light represents the lost hope of the kingdom. He couldn't help but wonder how it looks now. Not like he expects it to be in tiptop shape. He felt kind of uneasy going on this trip. He'd be leaving his home. The place he grew up in. He'd be heading into a world he knows almost nothing about except for what little he read. Sure, he's been taught how to fight with a sword, but how far will that get him?

...

......no.

No, he must not think like that. He is the son of the Black King. He can't afford to just give up when he hasn't even started. Tomorrow marks the start of his journey. He'll be on his way to the Purple Palace and he will...

He hasn't really thought that far ahead. He knew he would look for his father, but he doubts he'll find him in such a nasty place. Nevertheless, it wouldn't hurt to try. Who knows? He might find a clue or some useful information while he's there. He went under the covers and let sleep overcome him.

Somewhere, not far from Drew, was Cross. He was in the middle of the forest, spending his time slaying the nightly creatures for extra goodies. He had finished a while ago and decided to look over his rewards.

"Nothing but healing potions and daggers. Nothing I don't already have. Oh, what's this?" He picked up a glowing gem. It shined a rainbow-like hue.

"Is this...Pastelite? No way, that stuff is a myth! Colors don't coexist like that!" He said aloud. He chucked it far across the forest into an unknown location.

"Whatever. It's not like I need it. I already got all the stuff I need. I'll pack up and head out when dawn hits." He thought to himself.


	3. A New Goal

"Drew. Wake up, Drew. WAKE UP!" A mild irritated voice called to Drew. He got up, but something was off. He wasn't in the room anymore. He was in a place...filled with color?! The sky! It wasn't white! It was light blue with these white...things floating in it! He looked down and almost jumped. Grass?! That only exists in the Greenlands of Green Kingdom! How could this be? What's going on!?

"Oh, right. I forgot your world doesn't have color like mine does." The same voice called out. He turned to look around, but saw nothing. It wasn't long before a bright, pink light shined to reveal a pink girl.

"Hello, Drew. I think I should tell you what's going on. Sit down." She said. Drew nodded and sat criss-cross.

"Now, your first question is probably along the lines of 'What is going on?' Well, you're sleeping. You're still in the inn, but I felt I should address the situation of your world a little bit. First off, this isn't Orbeseus. This is Pastela, a land on a different plain of Orbeseus. In Pastela, colors have learned to coexist with each other. This resulted in a colorful, prosperous world. Drew. I want Orbeseus to be like that. I want all your kingdoms to be as one. To not discriminate those of a different color. I want you to change the world, but for the better. You won't be doing it alone, though. There's another person I contacted. He seemed to enjoy the idea of uniting the kingdoms! You two will cross paths very soon. I feel as though your world will be like ours someday. A sky with Blue and white. Trees with brown and green. Oh, I'm getting off track. Your second question must be 'who am I'? Well, my name is Huela. I'm kind of the Guardian of Pastela. Not like there's much of a threat besides boredom. No one can come here unless they have Pastelite on them, but your world thinks the stuff is useless. Well, except for the Cyans. They love to visit. Really friendly people, I might add. Still cannot believe they are related to the blues. Those are the most vile people I've ever seen. You'd think that the Reds would be the bad ones, but no. The blues impose the law to kill anyone on site for being any color but Blue or Cyan! Darn, I got off track. Here's the deal. I want you to unify the kingdoms. You must visit each of their rulers and gain their blessings. Only then will you achieve this goal. Start out with the Purple Palace. Violet Valley is what you'll need to go through in order to reach it. Be careful, though. Poison is a recurring theme in that place. Before you go, I want to show you something." She said as she took his arm and brought him towards a huge light. He didn't know what it was, but it felt very nice to be near. They reached the edge of a cliff.

"You see that? That's called a sun. Your world could have one someday. I felt like you'd enjoy it like the other one did. Drew. It is my dream to unite the colors of your world. I have a tremendous amount of faith in you. Please. Make my dream come true. Goodbye for now..." She began to fade away. Drew reached out for her, but noticed the world around him was starting to fade as well. No. No, he didn't want to leave just yet!

It was already too late.

He opened his eyes and realized he was back at the inn. Bland, boring, and pale inn. He couldn't believe there was a world of colors coming together! It felt so unreal! He knew what he was going to do now. 

Find his father AND work to unify the kingdoms!

He grabbed his sword and headed downstairs. The innkeeper said a couple of guys were outside to greet him. Drew exited the inn to find the guys from yesterday along with the weapon salesman and his son.

"Hey, buddy! Come over here!" The salesman said. Drew followed his order and arrived in front of them.

"Me and my friend here have been thinking that you seem like a pretty nice guy. We decided to help you out a bit by packing a bag with some things to start your adventure!" The man from earlier said. The salesman's son brought a backpack to Drew. His eyes went wide when he looked at the contents. There was a couple of healing potions, another bottle of Anti-dose, a boomerang, and a bestiary! Drew lit up with excitement from this display of kindness.

"I knew you'd like it! I felt kind of bad so I got you a bestiary like mine!" The man with the book said.

"Welp, you best be on your way! It's morning and I wouldn't want you to stay any longer without a head start!" The salesman said. Drew wore the backpack and headed for the main gate. He waved back to the guys and they returned the wave. Drew ran through the gate and out into the white field. He looked back at the town from outside. It was rather sad that he was going to leave his town and start his journey, but it would be worth it. He was ready for anything. He was on a mission.

To find his father AND work to unify the kingdoms!


	4. Crossing Paths I

Finally, Drew was embarking on his quest! He took a look around the white field. He paused when he noticed a group of Jellmos in the vicinity. Jellmo, while creative, was a dumb name. At least, that's what Drew thought. They seemed to wiggle their bodies in a strange pattern. Almost like it was their means of communication. He reached into his bag and pulled out the bestiary. He flipped to the page that explained Jellmos.

Slimes: Beings that inhabit all of Orbeseus. Most of them are very docile unless provoked in some way. Their colors are determined by the kingdom they reside in. They are also weak to certain types of magic depending on their color. For example, Red slimes are weak to water magic and Blue slimes are weak to electric magic.

Drew closed the book, but when he looked up the Jellmos were upon him! They stood in front of him with curious eyes. Drew was hesitant to draw his sword. The Jellmos began to communicate while glancing at him in between wobbles. They came to a stop and slid up to him. He noticed something glimmering in the slime. He hesitantly reached his hand inside of it to retrieve it. It felt rather weird. He knows for a fact that he wouldn't do this again if it were any other color. The last thing he needs is a burn or something far worse. He pulled out the strange object. It was a very strange gem colored very similarly to the colors he saw in his dream. Could it be? Pastelite! How convenient! But who would be stupid enough to throw out such a precious gem?

"Get back you stupid sacks of jello!" An agitated scream was heard. Drew turned his head to see a familiar figure terrorizing a couple of Jellmos with his Ax. He sliced one clean in half and sent another one flying with a kick. It was hurled into a tree, pieces of it scattering across it. A chest had fallen out of the remains. Cross noticed Drew and slung his ax over his shoulder.

"Well, didn't think I'd find a weakling like you out and about. Hey, is that...?" He trailed off as he noticed the Pastelite in his hand.

"Heh, I should have known you'd find it somehow. Anyways, you won't be going anywhere unless you can beat me. Let me be your first real challenge!" He said, pointing his ax to the air. Drew placed the Pastelite in his bag, set his bag aside, and drew his sword. The surrounding Jellmos stood and watched in anticipation. Cross was the one to make the first move as he charged with his Ax swinging. Drew dodged it and countered with a kick. Cross blocked it and pushed him back, making him fall to the ground. Cross made a follow up by swinging his ax down to cleave him, but Drew rolled to the side. He swept Cross and brought him down with him. As he got up, he pointed his sword to his face. Cross couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I should've seen that coming." He stated. Drew offered his hand to help him up to which he took it.

"Well, to be honest, I was acting sort of angry back at town because I hadn't eaten all day. It wasn't until I found a chest with some food in it that I calmed down. Can you believe some of these chests have steak in them? Magic is weird..." Drew nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, as your reward, you get the chest over there. Just remember, the next time we meet I won't be as friendly to you..." He walked away with his Ax dragging across the dirt. Drew noticed the surrounding Jellmos were going away. Maybe they got bored? He headed for the chest and opened to find some gold! Perfect! He'll definitely use this for when the time arose to buy something. Then again, he didn't ever buy anything with his own money. Not even food. His grandparents would always supply him with enough resources to not use his own money. He added the gold to his bag anyways and continued down the way. It wouldn't be long before he got to the Purple kingdom. He could already see the shades of purple in the distance. He just needed to cross Violet Valley and he'd be there in no time. He couldn't help but ponder about the piece of Pastelite in his possession. He'd have to ask Huela about the next time he sees her. Well, the next time she decides to see him.


	5. Investigation Underway

Drew continued down the path to through the white fields. He noticed something very odd. For one, the white began to transition to a shade of purple, signifying his arrival in the Orchid Field. That wasn't the weirdest part. There were usually Jellmos scattered around the field to be either slayed or avoided, but he saw no sign of any. He neared a bridge positioned over a poisonous river. It was a rather long drop, so one wrong step and he'd be dead. He placed a foot to test the stability of the bridge. It seemed fine, but it made an odd squeak sound that Drew found quite amusing. He carefully traversed the bridge, making sure not to look down again. Ok, that didn't work. He looked down again by accident.

Fear reared it's ugly head when he heard a snap from behind him. He turned back to see a purple creature he hadn't seen before cutting the ropes to the bridge with its claw! It had a similar physique as him, but a little shorter and had a thiner body. Drew tried running the rest of the way, but he was too late. The creature had already finished cutting the other rope. The bridge began to fall and Drew held on to the ropes. It swung down until it hit the wall, Drew dangling as well. He looked up and noticed that he could climb it like a ladder. He'd have to be careful, though. The bridge might not be stable for that. He grabbed at one board at a time. So far so good. He was halfway there until he heard a creaking sound. That was his cue to pick up the pace. The more he climbed, the more frequent the sound became. It wasn't until he made it to the top that the bridge gave way and fell in the river. Drew looked back to the other side and saw the creature still there. He decided to see if the bestiary knew anything about this one.

Inkanapes: Impish beings who inhabit most of Orbeseus. Known for their mischievous nature, they tend to be a nuisance to travelers. Don't like fire.

He closed the book and sighed. These guys are going to be a problem in the future. After stashing the book back in the bag, he decided to continue down the path. He noticed the Orchid Field wasn't much different than the White field. There were some minor differences, though. There were tiny craters in the ground scattered across the fields, most of them filled with poisonous, purple water. The nearby Jellmos were colored purple as well as more gelatinous than the white Jellmos he encountered. He felt as though now was a good time to drink the Anti-dose he has. He reached into his bag and pulled out the bottle. Down the hatch, he thought. He chugged it down and reacted poorly to the taste. What was this stuff made of? Slime? After he hesitantly finished the rest, he looked at the bottle. He should obviously keep it in case he found something useful to put in it.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the shadow of a familiar figure. He turned to confirm it was indeed an Inkanape. He drew his sword and took a stance. The imp charged at him, claws out in front. It attacked with a slash, but Drew blocked it with his sword. He countered with a slash of his own, cleaving it's arm off. A purple fluid leaked out of the wound. The Inkanape shrieked in pain before Drew silenced it with a kick to the face, sending it flying into a purple crater. He heard a cry from nearby. He needed to prepare just in case. Drew remembered he had an extra weapon on his side. A boomerang! By the time he got it out three Inkanapes emerged from a crater. To make matters worse, a nearby crater filled with poisonous water began to bubble. Before he knew it, two Jellmos emerged from it! The Inkanapes sliced at the air to intimidate Drew, to which they succeeded. It was five against one, but Drew stood his ground despite the odds.

Out of nowhere, a white javelin was sent through a Inkanape's chest. Another one was sent straight through another's skull. From the crater, a figure clad in pure white armor appeared with a lance. The remaining creatures were shaking in fear from the mysterious figure. They sent a third javelin right through the last Inkanape's head. The Jellmos ran away in different directions to avoid any further conflict. The knight came up to Drew and sighed in annoyance.

"Are you alright? I would've hated to have you suffer the same fate of my brethren. My fellow white Knights were on an investigation. We heard reports of merchants from the white kingdom coming up missing. We came here in hopes of finding the cause of it, but we were ambushed a while ago. My whole team was taken to somewhere in the purple kingdom. I'd accompany you, but I fear I'd bring unwanted attention due to my position as a white Knight. The culprits would hear of my presence in no time. You, however, are fit for the job. You seem well-equipped, judging by that sword and boomerang. I only ask you accept this task on my behalf. I'd be willing to repay you in anyway I can." He explained. Drew was surprised by this. The white knights? Ambushed? Whoever or whatever it was behind this must be truly powerful. Could it be Queen Venomist? He would keep that thought in mind as he ventures the kingdom. He nodded in acceptance to the deal.

"Excellent! You have my gratitude, young one. Just below this crater is the gate to the Purple kingdom. Be cautious. They may be friendly to odd colors, but I'm not sure that statement is true at the moment. Good luck, young traveler." He said with a salute. Drew returned it and headed down the crater. It was rather huge. Almost like an asteroid hit the ground and left a large indent in it. At the very bottom was the Purple kingdom, it's gates held wide open for those who wished to enter.

It was time for Drew to get to the bottom of this.


	6. A New Friend

Drew approached the gate slowly. He had sheathed his sword along the way incase they had any weapon laws enforced. The gates were tall and were guarded by two Gorgons. Could the bestiary have any info on them? Once he neared their line of sight they greeted him with a wave. He returned the wave and went up to one of them.

"Oh, this is a surprise! First that Cyan boy comes along and now we have a Gray one! All these different colors visiting our little slice of heaven is such an honor!" One Gorgon stated with glee. The other let out a chuckle.

"Like it's anything special for people to pass by here. It's obvious they're all just going to the Amber Festival in the Orange Kingdom. There's nothing of interest in our kingdom except for the queen." The other one commented.

"Oh, hush you! Our kingdom is abundant with interesting things!"

"You do realize cumbersome creatures that plague the outskirts of out city don't count as interesting, right?"

"Quit being so negative in front of our guest!" She lowered her head down to level herself with Drew.

"Ignore my friend over there. Welcome to the Purple kingdom! We are the Grape Gorgons, this kingdom's defenders! I'd give you the tour, but I need to be at my post. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy your stay here!" She said. Drew went through the gates and was greeted by the hustle and bustle of the crowd. There were people going into buildings and stopping by nearby stands set up. Speaking of buildings, they were colored a darker shade of purple. Down the road was the Purple Palace, standing proudly at the end of the kingdom. There was a group of a purples gathered near something. Drew went down to investigate. Upon his arrival, the crowd shifted to reveal a Cyan boy wearing an orange scarf. When their eyes met they both were shocked to see each other.

"Drew! It's you!" The boy said. He hurried over to Drew and lit up with happiness.

"Oh, it's great to finally meet you! My name is Trace! Huela has told me so much about you! She was right, you really don't talk much. That's ok, though. If you want, I'll do most of the talking!" He stated. So this is the other individual Huela mentioned. He seems rather nice, but what Drew was curious about was his scarf. He pointed to it.

"Oh, this? It's my scarf. Well, it's not really a scarf. It's actually the physical manifestation of my Willpower. You see, I had to go through the orange kingdom to get here, but on the way I met King Saffronald, who was skilled in the art of Willpower. He taught me how to use it effectively. Not only is this a scarf, but I can change its form into different things! Watch." He took off the scarf and held one end of it.

"Sparring Will!" He shouted. His scarf turned into a staff immediately. Drew clapped his hands in response. This was truly amazing! Drew surely would be able to count on Trace while in a battle!

"I can tell you're impressed! I'm glad I finally get to meet you! Just think, you and me, bringing the world together, one kingdom at a time!" He commented as his staff changed back into a scarf and he wrapped it around his neck. Drew nodded in agreement. Speaking of kingdoms, he told Trace about the white knights and what happened to them.

"Huh, that sounds odd. You don't think the Queen might have anything to do with it, do you?" Trace asked to which Drew nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be white right now. They seem to be targeting them specifically. You seem to be an exception, though. You know what? We should probably ask questions later. Right now, we should rest at the inn. We've traveled pretty far to get here." He said. Drew couldn't agree more. Fighting those creatures really took a lot out of Drew. He could only wonder what creatures Trace had to fight near the Orange Kingdom. The two of them entered the inn nearby and saw the place was packed. They approached the innkeeper.

"Why, hello! What can I do for you two?" He asked. Drew took notice of his snake-like tongue, but didn't question it.

"How much would it be for a room for two?" Trace asked.

"Well, you're in luck. We have a room with two beds down the hall. It's free to guests, though." He said. Trace nodded and turned to Drew.

"Well, this place is a lot better than I thought it would be." He stated. Drew wanted nothing more than to agree with him, but he still felt something was wrong about all this. Trace could tell something was troubling him.

"Hey, don't look so glum! We'll get to the bottom of this in no time! We'll start bright and early tomorrow on our investigation." He said. Drew lit up at his enthusiasm. Trace must get along with a lot of people with an attitude like his.

It feels nice to have a friend by his side.


	7. Dreaming Up An Objective

Drew and Trace decided to mingle with some of the locals in the inn. One of them challenged Trace to an arm wrestling match, to which he won with his Bulked Willpower. They were quite impressed at his abilities. It was getting rather late. It was time for Drew and Trace to call it a day and head to bed. When they got in the room they sat on their beds.

"Man, that guy sure was strong! Nothing I couldn't handle, though. I still need to show you the other Willpowers I can use. Maybe tomorrow. Well, good night!" Trace lied across his bed. Drew thought he should do the same. It didn't take long for him to drift off.

When he woke up, he wasn't in his bed. He was on a patch of grass. He noticed his backpack was beside him.

"Drew! Over here!" A familiar voice called out. Drew turned around to see Trace and Huela sitting on the grass. He brought his backpack with him as he approached them.

"I see you've met Trace. Glad to see you two getting along! Now that we're here, I can give you a little help on your mission." She said.

"Drew, do you remember getting something important near the white kingdom?" Huela asked. Drew thought for a moment before it hit him like a brick. The Pastelite! He looked into his bag and shuffled his belongings around. He got irritated and dumped the contents on the ground. Luckily, his potions didn't break. He found the Pastelite, but Huela's eyes were fixated on the small red bow.

"May I please have that?" She asked. Drew scratched his head. He forgot all about the bow. He hopes the person who dropped it doesn't mind Huela wearing it. He shrugged in response. Huela happily took the bow and placed it on her head.

"Hmmm, something's missing." She said. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers and the bow changed from red to green.

"Much better! Now, let's discuss the importance of Pastelite. It's a rare gem, but is still considered useless to most of your world. This is actually the most important item you could use. You see, Pastela is not in your world. With Pastelite, you can come here without my help!" She explained.

"That's great! Then we'll just take it and visit when we need to!" Trace said. Huela shook her head.

"No. I have a better use for it. I can project myself into Orbeseus with it. I'll be there, but I will actually be here. In other words, I'm coming with you guys!" She stated.

"Really?! That would be amazing! You can travel with us!" Trace exclaimed in happiness. Drew nodded in agreement.

"Sadly, I'd appear as a ball of light outside of Pastela. It's the best I can do to help you. I actually have some information for you guys." She said.

"Alright, lay it on us."

"The Purple kingdom is supposed to be a more peaceful place. I've been surveying the area from here and noticed something strange. Last night, the Gorgons were dragging what I perceived to be a brown. They looked unconscious. Not only that, but the Gorgons were almost a complete different form! Their eyes were red, too! It's possible some outlandish force is controlling them. I'd like you to go to the Plum Swamp and see if you can find anything interesting there."

"Wait, but shouldn't we look around town and ask some questions?"

"I thought that, too. Then I remembered that they took a brown. Meaning they're not targeting just whites. There is something bigger going on and I fear asking questions will raise suspicion as well as make you the next target." She explained.

"You're right. Trace and I will see what we can find."

"Correction. We all will see what we can find. I'm coming with you, remember?" Trace scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that..."

"Oh, before I forget, I'd like to let give you some more info. If you run into some hostile Gorgons, don't think Anti-dose will help you. Their poison is more potent than the regular poison you've heard about. I'd suggest your distance from their claws. I wouldn't want you guys getting infected out there." She said. They both nodded.

"Well, I believe it's time for you guys to wake up. You've spent a long time in here."

"Wait, but hasn't it been only a couple of minutes?" Trace asked in confusion.

"In here it has, but time runs differently in a dream than it does out there. See you guys in a bit!" A large flash of pink light enveloped the trio before everything went black. Drew realized he was back in his bed. Trace woke up shortly after.

"Hey, do you hear something?" Trace asked. They both were silent for a moment. A thumping sound could be heard at the door. They looked at one another before looking back at the door.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I'll have my Sparring Will on hand in case it's trouble..." Trace stated as his scarf shape shifted into a staff. Drew nodded and placed his left hand on his sword while approaching the door slowly. He was inches away from it, his right hand hovering above the doorknob. He looked back at Trace, who took a stance with his staff in hand. He gave him a nod. Drew turned to the door and opened it, a small, purple, and bipedal creature stood at the door. It was very short, it's height reaching up to Drew's waist. The creature came in and sat beside Trace's bed.

"Um, what is it? I don't think I encountered anything remotely similar to you..." Trace said aloud. Drew reached into his bag and pulled out the bestiary for information. Luckily, he found a page that displayed a creature just like this one. Trace looked over his shoulder in curiosity.

Sketchlings: Short beings that inhabit most of Orbeseus. Rarely seen out of its habitat unless it's home is destroyed, prompting it to seek out a new one. Often kept as house pets in different kingdoms.

Drew closed the book and reached for his pack. The Sketchling had nestled itself in Trace's bed.

"So, this little guy must be looking for a home. It's the only reason it could be out here. I just wonder what happened to it..." Trace thought aloud. His staff returned it's original form and he wrapped the scarf around his neck. Drew went up to the Sketchling and asked if it had a home. The creature nodded.

"Well, could you tell us where it is...or was?" Trace asked. The Sketchling hopped out of bed and took off out of the room. It stood at the doorway and jumped in place.

"Guess it wants us to follow it. Let's go!" Trace exclaimed as he followed the creature down the hall. Drew grabbed his backpack and headed out the door for them.


	8. Venomous Confrontation

Trace and Drew checked out of the inn and continued their pursuit of the Sketchling. Their chase led them to the front entrance of the kingdom. The gate was open, but there were no Gorgons guarding it. Where could they have gone to? They continued until they were back in the Orchid Field.

"Is this the place you went through to get to the Purple kingdom? It looks kind of...desolate." Trace stated. Drew looked around and noticed that there weren't any enemies around. Something was definitely off. The Sketchling had went to a miniature crater and jumped in. Drew and Trace looked down to see it was an opening to somewhere.

"I can't see anything down there. I think I should use one of my Willpowers to help." He thought aloud. Drew nodded as Trace's scarf sprouted a pair of wings. They were spread out majestically. Trace placed a hand on his chin and thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I think these are too big to fit down there. Not to mention they're more suited for flying than hovering." He said. The wings shape shifted into a smaller pair. They looked almost bug-like.

"Drew, you stay here for a moment. I'll fly down there and check to see if the coast is clear." Trace back flipped into the hole and a loud thud was heard.

"Owww..." Trace groaned.

"Yeah, I may have misjudged how deep it was. You can just jump down..." He said from within the hole. Drew jumped down and accidentally landed on Trace.

"Perhaps I should've moved out of the way..." They both got up and examined the area. It was a cave, but it seemed to lead to somewhere. They decided to follow the light.

"I wonder what happened to the Sketchling? Do you think it got lost?" Drew thought for a moment. Maybe Sketchlings lived in caves? Maybe it's home got caved in or something? Who knows? They'll just have to find out.

They had made it halfway through the cave until they heard strange sounds. It sounded like something dragging across the ground. Drew and Trace both picked up the pace. They continued down the path to find a large, purple room. The Sketchling was looking up at the ceiling, scared of something. Drew and Trace followed it's gaze to be shocked by the sight of three Inkanapes on the ceiling. Before they could even do anything the creatures dropped down and attacked. Drew and Trace were both knocked unconscious...

Drew groggily opened his eyes. He was on the floor of what seemed like a jail cell. Purple bars insured his confinement. Beside him was Trace, lying against the prison wall.

"Hey, took you long enough to wake up..." A familiar voice said. Drew turned to see Cross sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Hey, you mind telling him what you told me?" Trace asked.

"I was getting to that. For one, the Queen is under some sort of evil influence. I could see it in her eyes when she came down here to check on the prisoners. I don't know what she is planning to do, but she kept talking about the big day or something. Every couple of hours, she'd take a prisoner and they'd never come back. Some of them were white knights. Others were merchants. It's just us now, captured and unarmed." He explained.

"Well, not exactly unarmed. I got my scarf with me!" Trace stated.

"Quiet, someone's coming..." Cross said. They all saw a tall Gorgon slither in.

"My my, new prisoners. The Queen will be pleased to see you..." She said. The trio frowned.

"Why are we here? What did you do to all those knights and merchants?" Trace asked angrily.

"All will be revealed. Come, I shall take you to her..." She said. The cell opened up and the trio was escorted through a hallway. It was lit up with lavender torches. They approached a room with a long rug in leading to a throne. On the throne sat a Gorgon with a crown. She was much larger than the rest of the Gorgons. She also had a menacing aura about her.

"You bring these 3 into my Palace and don't take away their weapons?" She questioned.

"My Queen, we did take their weapons!" A Gorgon said. 

"The scarf." She pointed at Trace. The Gorgon took it from him. He mentally cursed his luck.

"Clever boy you are. You didn't think I'd notice your Willpower? I've witnessed it first hand in a duel with King Saffronald. He's taught you well.

"Wait, if it's the physical manifestation of his Willpower why can't he just-" Cross was cutoff by Trace.

"Because we didn't come here to fight. We came here in hopes of saving the white Orbeseans. In a more peaceful fashion, I might add." The Queen laughed.

"Peace? You know nothing of peace! You don't understand how this world works, child. Orbeseus is divided. We will never unify as one. Remember the last time two nations tried to become one? War! Bloody, horrendous war! Two rulers and their child symbolizing hope. Their own kingdoms destroyed over a mere offspring. A boy that would've been a prince if not for the prejudice of those kingdoms. How does it feel to be the cause of a hellish war, Drewmore?" She said. Drew had stepped forward with his fists clenched tight in anger. Trace and Cross were speechless.

"Drew...you're the son of King Inkwelliam?" Trace asked in shock.

 **"You have no right to speak to me like that."** Drew said with venom in his voice. 

"Oh? What happened to being silent? Have I struck a nerve? Of course I did. You have the short temper of your black ancestors. I've seen it all. The destruction you've caused by your existence. All from my mirror. It showed me the truth. The truth that Orbeseus will never be this colorful world that your father wished it to be." Trace and Cross noticed the mirror to the left of the throne.

"Cross..."

"Yeah?"

"I think there's something weird about that mirror..."

"Like what?" 

"Like it's the reason behind Venomist's current actions."

"Yeah? So? It's not like we can get our weapons right now..."

"We have a weapon right in front of us." They both looked at Drew. He was staring down Queen Venomist.

"Go ahead, try to strike me down. Prove to me right." She dared. The Gorgons all prepared to strike, buy the Queen held her hand out in protest.

"No one may interfere. This is between me and would-be prince Drewmore." She said with mockery on the last part.

It's up to Drew to make the choice...


	9. Mirror Menace

Drew and Queen Venomist were staring at each other with murderous intent. Trace and Cross were behind him, in concern for their friend. This could turn ugly depending on Drew's choice.

"Hold it right there!" A feminine voice boomed from within the room. Just then, multiple blasts of light hit the Gorgons, encasing them in crystals. From behind them was Huela coming down the hall.

"Well, it seems like my kingdom attracts all sorts of Orbeseans. Still doesn't change the fact that you're wasting my time..." She stated.

"On the contrary, Queen Venomist, it is YOU who is wasting time! You sit here and interrogate us rather than aiding us in our mission!" Huela yelled.

"Your mission is destined to fail. Your vision of a unified world is nothing more than a dream, a fantasy." She replied. Trace tapped Huela on her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"We believe the mirror is possessing her. You think you can attack it with a blast of energy?"

"Sadly, no. I can only subdue enemies for now due to the lack of Pastelite I have. However, I don't think we need to break it physically..." She said while coming up to Drew.

"Drew, leave this to me." She said. He nodded and stepped back.

"So, what do you have to say now? More of that unified world drivel I keep hearing?"

"No. You're wrong. There is a place where all the colors are unified. You're too blinded by the past to see it. Don't worry, I'll show you..." She said. Her necklace began to shine multiple hues before enveloping everyone in the room. Suddenly, a rainbow was projected. The Gorgons stared in amazement as well as the Queen.

"W-What? H-How...?" She stammered.

"I live in a world where flowers are more than just green. A world where the sky can be blue, gray, or orange. A world where you won't be judged by your color. This is a symbol of unity in my world. It's called a rainbow. Orbeseus can be just like this rainbow..." Huela explained. The Queen didn't know how to react. Her eyes shifted all over the place. The mirror's influence on her was beginning to falter slightly.

"NO! THIS IS NOTHING BUT A FARCE!" She yelled in denile. The mirror from behind her shined before a shadowy, black figure emerged from it. It had a long, serpent body and a pair of vicious claws. It started to roar in anger as it flew around the room. The same aura from Queen Venomist surrounded the beast.

"What is that thing?!" Trace asked in fear.

"It's a creature from the black kingdom! It must be the source of the evil influence!" Huela exclaimed.

"So destroy it and the Queen goes back to normal? Fine with me..." Cross stated. Huela released the Gorgons from their prismatic prisons. They tried to attack the beast only to be knocked away by its powerful slashes. The Queen was clutching her head in pain.

"Trace, you're the only one with a weapon at the moment. Take that thing down!" Cross yelled. Trace readied his Sparring Will as he rushed to attack the shadowy being. He whacked it across the face, it screeching in pain. It wasn't down, though. It countered with a sweep of it's tail, sending him across the room. Drew got out of the way as the beast attempted to tackle him, but failed as Cross had a hold of it's tail. It tried shaking him off, but Cross was much stronger than it physically. He tossed it into a nearby wall, a loud thud echoing throughout the room.

"Should've done that a while ago..." He thought aloud. The creature wasn't done just yet. It charged at Drew, but Trace tackled him to the ground, avoiding the hit altogether.

"Thanks." He said aloud.

"No problem. Now, let me take care of this menace with my BURNING WILL!" He exclaimed as his hands and feet were enveloped in pure, orange flames. He approached the creature slowly as it readied an attack. It started with a tail swing only to be caught in Trace's burning hands. It screamed in pain as his Willpower was burning it's tail. He tanked it's body towards him and punched it square in the face. He wasn't done, though. He followed up with a barrage of punches before planting a burning kick across it's face. The beast was sent flying into a wall. It screeched weakly as it was defeated. Huela wrapped it's body in a prism prison. The rest of the gang turned their attention to the queen, who's body began to secrete the evil aura. After a moment, the aura fully disappeared. She lifted her head with a groan and looked around the room.

"Ugh, my head. What happened?" She asked.

"It's a long story, but we'll fill you in after we take care of this thing behind us." Trace stated. Drew and Cross looked at the imprisoned monster and sighed.

"Would've been a lot easier if we had our weapons..." Cross commented. Drew nodded in agreement.

It was time to answer some questions as well as get some answers...


	10. A Serpent's Blessing

After Drew and Cross relocated the monster, Trace and Huela talked to the queen about what had occurred. To say she was disappointed was an understatement.

"I did all of that? How could I let myself succumb to such vile power? All those things I said, all that rage I felt, I didn't mean it..." She said with regret.

"It wasn't your fault, though. It was the evil force in that mirror." Trace said.

"Be that as it may, I still did so many rotten thongs to people. I captured the whites and your friends out of spite for the odd and peaceful colors. I brought them up to the room, mocking them and their kingdom before sending them to the dungeon. I don't know how the mirror changed me into such a monster, but I will do everything in my power to make up for the awful actions I did. I must thank you and your friends for freeing me from that horrible spell." She said.

"Well, you can start by telling us where our weapons and the prisoners are." Cross interjected.

"I'll have my Gorgons release them and return your weapons."

"Hey, where did you get the mirror anyway?" Trace asked.

"A young man with an interesting hat came by and delivered it to me. He was a rather odd person, to say the least." Venomist answered. They all looked at one another before continuing their questioning.

"Do you happen to know anything else about them?" Huela asked.

"No, sadly. I do know he was heading to the orange kingdom."

"Good to know. We're heading to the orange kingdom soon." Trace stated.

"Well, it would be an honor to have you all stay in our wonderful kingdom for one last day. I do, however, need to address something to you. Drewmore, step forward." She said. Drew approached the Queen and stood in front of the throne.

"I feel as though I cannot take back the horrible statements I said to you. I purposely insulted your parents as well as your dream against my own will. I completely understand if you choose to reject my apology, but I must attempt to make amends for my remarks. I would like to give you my blessing on your journey." She stated. Drew could tell she was sincere.

"I accept your apology. I know that you really didn't mean to say those things. I don't believe you're the awful person the mirror turned you into. You're a great Queen and you're people are nice when they're not under control of evil and stuff." He said. Venomist smiled in appreciation. Suddenly, Drew's necklace began to glow different colors. They flashed multiple colors before turning one of the gems pure purple. The other gems returned to their original white color. Drew examined his necklace in curiosity.

"Whoa, how did it do that?" Trace asked to which Drew shrugged in response.

"Maybe we'll find out in the future." Huela commented.

"What I do know is we should get going." Drew said.

"It was nice to meet you, Queen Venomist. Too bad our arrival was initially met with hostility..." Drew said.

"Indeed. It was a pleasure to meet you. I do hope you accomplish your dream. I'll be praying for your safety on your journey." She said. Drew and his friends left for the inn, but not before receiving their weapons and items back. On the way through the kingdom, a familiar white Knight arrived on the scene and bowed.

"You have done a great deed today, my friend. You saved my entire squad of knights and restored peace between the whites and purples. I can't thank you enough for what you've done." He said happily.

"It was nothing. I couldn't have done it without my friends by my side..." Drew said as he turned to them. Trace gave him a thumbs up while Huela nodded. Cross had his arms crossed with his back to everyone.

"If know it's not much, but I would like for you to have this. It's a white shield I bought from a merchant a while back. I was going to give it to a friend of mine at headquarters, but I feel you will put it to good use." He handed Drew the shield. He strapped it over his back. With a salute, the knight was off. Everyone turned their attention to Cross.

"What's up with you?" Trace asked.

"Look, I'm not here to make friends or unify the kingdoms like you guys are. Your cause for traveling is a lot more meaningful than mine. I don't think I should travel with you." Cross explained.

"Now hold on! You can't be serious! You just helped us a while ago! You're just going to leave like that?!" Trace questioned in anger.

"I'm traveling to become stronger. You're traveling to end the segregation of Orbeseus. I'd only slow you guys down." He said.

"Actually, if you think about it, our journey will involve us fighting many enemies across Orbeseus. We'll encounter many powerful creatures. That mirror monster was only the beginning. Who knows what we'll run into? It's best if you come with us, but it's your decision in the end." Huela said. Cross thought for a moment.

"I'll think about it..." He walked into a nearby alleyway, leaving Drew and his friends behind.

"What kind of moron just up and leaves like that!?" Trace asked.

"It's best for us not to dwell on it. For now, we should go and rest. It's not everyday you get to rescue a mind-controlled serpent Queen from the evil influence of a monster in a mirror." Huela said. Everyone nodded and headed for the inn.


	11. Purple To Orange

Drew, Trace, and Huela had checked out in the inn. Cross's whereabouts were unknown, but he was in the kingdom. On a rooftop nearby the inn, a green Orbesean with a black star plastered on it's face looked up at the sky. It had blueish claws as well as real eyes. The being looked up to the sky in bewilderment.

"The Purple hues in the sky look so depressing. It's a shame Orbeseus will never know the joy of a star filled sky." The being stated, it's feminine tone confirming it female. She was interrupted by a black figure emerging from the rooftop floor. She stared at them with excitement. They had two, long horns and a lack of legs. They were replaced with a shadowy mass of tentacles. She rushed for the shadow and embraced them with a hug.

"You're back! I was so worried that something happened to you!" She said.

"Xulbe, I've only been gone for 20 minutes. Nothing in any kingdom can harm me...except white magic. The white kingdom isn't advanced enough to know of that, though. Their magic died with their royalty, too." The shadow spoke. It's Cyan eyes surveyed the area.

"Should we go back to Pastela? I don't particularly like Orbeseus. It's not a colorful world like ours is." Xulbe asked.

"Look, I know you love the colorful world like that pink girl does, but I'd prefer if we stay here and take care of some things. For starters, we need to destroy any and all traces of Willbreaker's presence. If that pink Orbeseian knew about him we'd be in trouble. I don't want them interfering with my...stuff." He said.

"Stuff? Really?"

"What?

"You could've said something like mission or job, but you say stuff?"

"Look, it's been a rough 20 minutes. I had to sneak into the Purple Palace and teleport that imprisoned mirror menace that Jottster accidentally created. I told him that mirror was bad news, but he foolishly puts it with his other gifts to the kingdoms of Orbeseus! Last thing we need is for King Saffronald to get some sort of cursed item or something!" He stated.

"Why exactly did we hide the creature, anyways?"

"Think about it. The Queen no doubt gave away Jottster's identity. Those guys will be keeping an eye out for him. We're trying to lessen the amount of trouble we cause in Orbeseus."

"Are you sure it's not because the creature is trapped in a giant chunk of Pastelite?"

"Well, there's that, too. I'm not entirely sure what we're going to do with the creature. I mean, It's kind of related to me since it's from the black kingdom.

"We could kill it."

"Won't do us any good. Willbreaker will just make more using the Willpower he took from me."

"You know, for a guy who's name is Willbreaker he sure doesn't break a lot of wills..."

"I think it's the name. I mean, come on. Willbreaker sounds a lot more menacing than Willsnatcher."

"I still say it's stupid, but I think he's more of a moron than a villain."

"He's pretty menacing, to be honest."

"You make him look like a Sketchling in comparison." Xulbe pointed at his body.

"Why? Because I'm from the black kingdom?"

"Yeah. You look like a mixture of an Orbeseian and that mirror menace. You obviously aren't a mean guy, though." She hugged him again.

"You're rather sweet and I'm glad to have met someone like you..." That statement made him blush a deep blue.

"The feeling is mutual. Now, hold on. I'm going to teleport us to our next destination." He said. His body began to envelope Xulbe and they both suddenly disappeared.

Meanwhile, Drew and his friends were in Pastela through another dream. They all sat in a field.

"I still can't believe you're a prince, Drew! That's so cool!" Trace exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not a prince yet." Drew said.

"Oh, right."

"Hey Huela. I've been meaning to ask you about Pastela. Is there any other places that we can go to?" Drew asked.

"Well, there is one, but I'm not allowed to let anyone in there."

"Really? What's it called?" Trace asked.

"It's called the Canvas spectrum. It's a place where a lot of dangerous creatures live. It's one of the only locations in Pastela that isn't colorful." She explained.

"Do you think we could go there and train one day?" Trace asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. I don't want you two getting hurt."

"Well, has anyone ever went in there and came out safe and sound?" Drew asked.

"There was one story about a girl who entered the spectrum and wasn't heard of again. The rumor states that her shadow can be seen dancing every night."

"Whoa, that sounds crazy." Trace commented.

"Indeed. Now, I believe it's time for us to wake up." Huela said. A flash of pink light shined before they were back in the inn. They had gotten a room with three beds thus time.

"So, are we going to get ready?" Huela asked.

"Yes, obviously." Trace and Drew said simultaneously. The three of them packed up their belongings and headed out the door. Huela had taken Drew's bag and left it in Pastela. She could warp it back to him if he needed anything. The trip checked out of the inn and made their way to the gate. It wasn't until they made it halfway that they noticed Cross was there.

"Came to see us off?" Trace asked.

"Guess again, blue boy. I'm here to join you guys." He replied.

"What made you change your mind?" Drew asked.

"I thought about what you guys said and realized I can't just leave. You guys are going to accomplish something big and I want to be a part of it." Cross said.

"Well, it's good to hear that. Now, let's get going!" Huela exclaimed. The four of them now were on their way to the orange kingdom.


	12. Knightly Duties

Xulbe and her shadowy partner had emerged in a nearby crater of the purple kingdom. A few Jellmos and Inkanapes stared in curiosity.

"Wait, we're supposed to be in the White kingdom. How did we warp here?" He asked.

"Well, maybe you lost focus?"

"That's probably it. I keep forgetting it takes concentration to teleport. Too bad I can't just fly us there because of..." He stopped. Xulbe narrowed her eyes at him.

"Were you about to say because I'm fat?"

"What? No, of course not! I'm just saying that you're bigger than most people."

"That's what fat means, you dunderhead! Come over here and I'll show you just how big I am!" She pounced on Clyde, her body on top of his.

"Get off! You're crushing me!"

"Take back what you said!"

"You're not fat! You're just big-boned!"

"BONES DON'T JIGGLE!" She slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! Okay okay, what do you want me to say?" This gave Xulbe a mischievous idea.

"Compliment me."

"Um, ok. You're a good friend."

"Eh, wrong. Try again."

"I like how your eyes shine at night."

"So do yours. What else is new? Next!"

"Ugh, fine. You're my...my..."

"Are you going to say what I think you're going to say?"

"...You're my best friend and I don't know where I would be without you. I'm sure that if I had never met you I'd still be in the Spectrum, alone and bored. You're like the world to me." There was a long moment of silence from both of them.

"Is it because I'm fat like a planet?"

"OH COME ON!"

"I'm kidding! Geez. I'll get off." She rolled next to him. They were both staring face to face.

"You know, you could have turned intangible to get me off you, right?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather play along. Plus, I don't like changing form all too much."

"Actually, I've wanted to talk about that. You can change form, but have you ever tried changing into something cooperative?"

"You're going to have to elaborate."

"Something that someone else can utilize. Like a suit of armor or a sword. Something I can use."

"You want me to turn into a suit of armor?" He asked to which she nodded vigorously.

"Come on, Clyde. Doesn't it sound cool?" Clyde thought for a moment. He did like the idea, but it was sort of out of his comfort zone. Still, he wanted to at least try it.

"Ok, I'll do it." He shape shifted into a dark mass and circled Xulbe. She was engulfed by him and emerged with a suit of black armor. It wasn't anything special except for the helmet having two blue dots representing Clyde's eyes. Xulbe inspected the result of the transformation.

"Whoa! This looks amazing! I wish I had a sword, though..."

"Actually, I have an idea. Hold out your hands." Xulbe nodded and followed his command. Suddenly, her hands were covered in dark matter. They changed into sharp sickles before changing back to normal.

"Ok, I got us covered. You want to practice on the enemies near us?" Clyde asked.

"You bet I do!" They both noticed the enemies from earlier had left the vicinity.

"Awwww, they're gone..."

"Don't worry. I know the perfect opponent. Let me lead." Clyde took control of the armor's legs and walked out of the crater.

"So, you mind telling me who it is?"

"Let's just say they're an old friend of mine..."

Meanwhile, Drew and his friends had left the Purple kingdom and ended up near Fulvous Field. They could tell because the shades of purple were transitioning into a light orange. Huela decided to start a conversation with Trace.

"So, do you happen to have any other Willpowers?" She asked.

"Well, I've got a lot, but I don't use all of them. Some of them are very situational or are less effective than others. For example, I'd use my Sparring Will in close combat, but Burning Will would be a better choice if the opponent has high defense." He explained.

"Interesting. I'd love to combine my Pastel abilities with your Willpowers in battle! Maybe we could create a barrier to protect us or a giant cannon!"

"Yeah, that would be so cool!" Trace exclaimed in excitement.

"Guys, come and see this." Cross pointed to a clearing to the left of them. There were Jellmos jumping around as well as Inkanapes. These were noticeably different. They had a star marking over their faces and had mirror like hands. The Jellmos were the same as the regular ones, but were orange with brown headbands. Drew narrowed his eyes.

"Should we confront these ones? They don't appear hostile..." Drew asked.

"You want to get stronger, don't you?" Cross replied.

"Cross, they're not bothering anybody. They're just...wait, what's that?" Trace pointed to a small, orange, canine creature running around. It had a rotund body, reminiscent of a potato. It sniffed a couple of Jellmos before sniffing at the ground. It made it's way to Drew before sniffing up his leg and meeting him eye to eye. It made a small bark before running circles around him.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Trace commented. The Inkanapes and Jellmos watched them interact with the small dog creature. Suddenly, it ran past them and off in to the distance.

"Come on, let's go follow it." Drew said.


	13. Dance Of The Dazzling Flower

Xulbe, who was still clad in Clyde's armor, walked down the path to a nearby crater. They noticed the crater was a tunnel and entered it. As they made their way further into it, Xulbe couldn't help but ask Clyde a few questions.

"Um, Clyde? Where are we going? Who's the opponent?"

"We're heading to a secret spot in the purple kingdom. It's called the Plum Falls. Our opponent comes here occasionally. I've seen her multiple times." He said as they neared the exit. They were greeted by purple fog as well as poisonous water flowing from a waterfall. Upon further inspection, many Sketchlings were crowding around a tall, lanky and purple figure with red eyes and petals surrounding it's head from the top to the chin. The figure turned and it's eyes grew wide at the sight of Xulbe and Clyde.

"Clyde! You're back and you've brought a friend! Are you finally going to take those dance lessons I've been offering?" The figure said, it's voice confirming it's gender as female.

"No, Baroquill. I'm here to spar with you, if that's alright." He answered as he reformed the helmet back into his head and rested his head next to Xulbe's. Baroquill's head drooped down in disappointment.

"Darn it. I really wanted to dance with someone. I've been practicing all week for the Amber Festival. This year I feel like I can finally put my skills to the test and perform there! Just imagine, me doing my own routine in front of hundreds of people as well as King Saffronald himself! Oh, hoe I've longed for this!" Her eyes shined as she spoke.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself to your friend! As you have previously heard, I am Baroquill." She held out her hand to which Xulbe shook it.

"I'm Xulbe, a friend of Clyde's. You're rather tall for a purple Orbeseian..." She commented.

"Well, I'm half Sketchling, so I've got my father's legs." She bent her legs as a demonstration.

"Wait, your father was a Sketchling? Those small guys over there? Your mother was an Orbeseian? How would that..."

"It's best not to think about it, Xulbe."

"Now, let's address the reason you're here. You want to spar with me. Why, exactly? Also, why is she wearing you like a suit of armor?"

"Xulbe wanted to try out something so we could fight together. We needed a test subject and I suggested you."

"Are you certain I meet your standards? I'm not exactly a fighter, Clyde."

"Of course not. You're a dancer. I do, however, need someone to accompany us to the orange kingdom..."

"YOU'RE GOING TO THE ORANGE KINGDOM!?" She latched onto Xulbe's leg.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU! PLEASE!?"

"Only if you spar with us...and win."

"...So be it." She got up and stood across from them while performing an odd jig. Xulbe and Clyde readied their claws.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Clyde stated before making the first move. They rushed for Baroquill's leg only for her to twirl and hit them in the back with her other leg. They were sent near a herd of Sketchlings. One of them poked at Xulbe's leg before pointing to Baroquill, who was dancing in a way that was reminiscent of a battle stance.

"She's getting ready for another attack. Let me take control this time..." Clyde moved Xulbe's body and got up. Baroquill swung a kick right at them only to be blocked and caught by Clyde. He launched her across the area into the waterfall. Instead of hearing a loud thud, they heard a softer one. Curious, the two neared the waterfall.

"Hey, Baroquill? You ok?" Clyde asked with concern. She poked her head out of the waterfall.

"It's ok. There's a cave behind here. Let me come down." She leaped back onto the ground by Xulbe and Clyde.

"That didn't last long. The fight, I mean..." Xulbe commented.

"Like I said, I'm a dancer. Not a fighter."

"Well, you better keep dancing if you're going to impress King Saffronald when we get there." Clyde said. Baroquill's eyes lit up.

"Does this mean...?"

"Yep, you're coming with us. Let's get going. We have one more pitstop before we go there." Clyde detached himself from Xulbe.

"Awww, we're giving up on the whole 'fighting as one' thing?"

"Yes, Xulbe. It's not exactly fun. I would rather do the fighting than you get injured in the process. We both know what happened last time..."

"Yes, I know. Speaking of that incident, are we going to ever visit her again?"

"Yes, actually. She's our next pitstop." Xulbe gave him a concerned look.

"You think she'll want to see you after what happened?"

"It's been a month since I talked to her. I might as well. Now hold still. I'll teleport us there." Clyde shapes shifted into a giant shadow and engulfed Xulbe and Baroquill before vanishing with them.

Meanwhile, back with Drew and his crew. They had followed the small canine, to what appeared to be the entrance into a mountain. The creature continued into the cave, leaving them

"Oh yeah, I remember this. It's Pumpkin Peak. I never exactly went inside the mountain. I flew across it." Trace stated. Everyone gave him an angry look.

"What? What did I say?"

"You better not be planning on ditching us here..." Cross said.

"Oh, shut it you brownie. I'm not doing anything like that..."

"Wait, can't you just use your Willpower to fly us all over it?" Drew asked.

"It doesn't work like that. Willpower is an unbreakable force, but not indefinite. There's only a limited amount of time Willpower can be used before it needs to recharge..."

"Heh, that's what you think..."

"Oh? What's so funny, Cross?"

"I've heard stories of a scientist who's specialized in Willpower to the point she can give it to others. I read up on it back in the Purple kingdom."

"You went to the library? When?"

"The night I thought of leaving you guys. I had checked out a couple of books from the library. I wanted to learn a little about different places in Orbeseus so I could travel to them in search of strong opponents...I guess I won't be doing it alone."

"Awww, that's so nice!" Huela said.

"Yes, that's great and all, but we need to get over this mountain. Trace, has anyone told you any info for getting through the mountain?" Drew asked.

"Ummm, the only one I know of is stay away from the Gribwhops. I never encountered one, nor have I ever heard of them."

"Cross? Huela?"

"Nope."

"First time I'm hearing of them..."

"Well, let's just keep moving and hope we don't encounter one." With that Drew and his friends entered the Pumpkin Peaks.


	14. A New Adversary?

Drew and his friends traversed deep into the cavern. It had gotten nearly pitch black inside, so Trace activated his burning will as a source of light.

"Man, I hate this. Why are we even following that thing?" Cross whined.

"I agree with the angry brownie over here. Last time we followed a small creature it led us into a trap." Trace stated.

"Look, I have a good feeling about this one. Plus, if things do turn out badly we've got our weapons and powers on us. We won't be taken down so easily." Drew explained.

"Guys, look! There's light up ahead!" Huela pointed in front of them. They ran until they were outside and were met with an outside view of the Orange Kingdom. It was in sight! They just needed to traverse the mountain to make it there! The small canine creature was sitting on the side of the next entrance.

"Hey! Get away from here!" A feminine voice yelled. They all looked around until they saw a Cyan vupine-like being with a long tail behind them.

"A cyan? Here?" Trace thought aloud.

"You're one to talk. All you odd colors, coming into MY territory! Attacking my Nublet family!"

"Hold on. What the heck a Nublet?"

"Don't play dumb! I saw you guys chase that Nublet over there!" She pointed to the orange creature.

"That's a Nublet?" Drew asked.

"Yes! You already knew that! Why else would you chase it down!? Now you're going to attack my friends like those other colors, aren't you!?" She yelled.

"Whoa, calm down. We have no reason to hurt your friends. We just followed this one because we thought it was leading us to something." Drew stated.

"It led you alright. LED YOU TO YOUR DOOM!" She pounced at Drew, who had taken a headbutt to the stomach. He was on the ground, the creature towering over him. Her bright orange eyes stared at him with anger. Everyone was about to ready their weapons when he kicked her off him. She was knocked into a wall. Cross was about to throw his hatchet at her, but Trace stopped him. Drew got back on his feet and drew his sword and shield.

"Grrr, I'm not going to let you harm my family!"

"Look, we don't plan on hurting your friends. Watch." Drew dropped both his sword and shield. Trace did the same with his scarf and Cross reluctantly did with his Ax.

"See? We're unarmed." Drew said. They stared at each other for a while.

"Alright. You guys seem harmless. I'll let you go." She said. Drew came up to her and sat down.

"I've got some questions for you, but I'd like to start with introductions first. I'm Drewmore. The guy with the orange scarf is Trace, the pink girl is Huela, and the grumpy ax wielder is Cross."

"...My name is Tyrana. I'm a protector of the Nublets around here. They took me in and treated me like one of their very own. This mountain serves as our home."

"Interesting. Anyways, I remember you saying something about your friends being attacked by other colors. You mind telling us about that?" Tyrana nodded in response.

"A few days ago, a dark green Orbeseian came by with a blackish scarf and started attacking the Nublets around here. It wasn't just him, though. There were these dark like things following him. They didn't attack the Nublets, but they swarmed the area and scared them. The green Orbeseian had this blank expression on his face. It was rather unsettling due to him showing barely any emotion as he harassed them. I wanted to fight him, but he left as soon as I arrived." She explained. Everyone looked at one another in concern.

"Are they hurt?" Trace asked.

"Yes, but nothing too severe. Most of them healed up pretty quickly. Some of them were not as lucky. They were bruised a bit more than the others. They stayed inside the mountain cave and out of harm's way ever since the encounter. At least some of them do." Huela thought of something and decided to ask Tyrana about it.

"Tyrana, you said something about dark-like things with him, correct?" She asked to which Tyrana nodded.

"Guys, I think these creatures are the same as the one that possessed Venomist! That means the attacker could be the one who gave her the mirror, too!" Drew's eyes widened in realization. Trace and Cross were looking at each other in confusion.

"Wait, but didn't Venomist say that the person who gave it to her had an interesting hat?" Trace asked.

"Hmmmm, you're right. Tyrana, did they have a hat?" Tyrana shook her head to Huela's question.

"Then...who was the one who gave her the mirror?" Drew thought aloud.

"Does it matter? We know there's a green guy running amuck and beating up defenseless creatures for his sick and twisted amusement. That just gives us another reason to get off this rock, go to the orange kingdom, and kick his sorry keister into the ground." Cross stated. Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"What? I can't be the only one that wants to crush this guy for hurting them."

"Yes, but you're no different than him. You wanted to beat up some Jellmos that were minding their own business." Drew said.

"I know that. I only said that because I wanted to become stronger. They're wild creatures and also target practice to me. The thing that sets me apart from him is the fact that he wouldn't stop at Jellmos and Inkanapes. No, I have a feeling to believe he'd go for the inhabitants of a kingdom..."

"Then we better hurry and find a way off of this mountain quickly." Trace stated.

"I know a way, but you'll have to wait a while once we get there. Follow me!" Tyrana ran into the entrance back into the mountain and Drew as well as his friends followed. The Nublet that was watching them decided to follow along.


	15. Apologies

A thick stream of shadowy mass landed near what appeared to be a field of pitch black grass along with white mist covering most of it. Xulbe and Baroquill emerged shortly after Clyde did. They both took in their surroundings.

"What is this place?" Baroquill asked.

"The Canvas spectrum. Come on, let me show you around." Clyde floated in a random direction with his teammates following suit.

"This place is pretty much a complete nightmare for those without combat skills. Of course, that doesn't apply to me and Xulbe."

"Wow, I've never been to this part of Orbeseus..."

"That's because it isn't. It's in a place called Pastela, a land where colors live in harmony." Xulbe interjected.

"I'd love to live in Pastela!"

"You can't, sadly. Pastela is sort of like a dream world. It's only accessible with Pastelite. That doesn't mean you can't contact someone in Orbeseus while you're in Pastela, though."

"Huh, that sounds interesting."

"You know what else is interesting? Clyde is the most powerful creature in the Canvas spectrum." A distorted voice echoed around them. They all looked around to determine the direction it came from, but to no avail. Before they knew it, a whitish, grayish wisp flew through the air and stopped in front of Clyde. The wisp grew and grew until it formed the shape of an Orbeseian. It had a grayish, whitish, and slender body as well as claw like-hands. On it's forehead was a dark grey V that acted like antennas. The last noticeably feature was it's pure red eyes. It stared at Clyde for a moment before it slapped him across the face.

"I told you not to come back, Clydesdale..."

"It's nice to see you too, Troah..." He said as he rubbed the sore spot. She grabbed him by the neck and brought him closer to her face.

"It's don't exactly appreciate what you made me go through last month. I was in pain for about a week! I still have the freaking scar on my back!" She said angrily. Baroquill shifted his attention and saw a giant gash across her back.

"How do you think I felt? I felt like trash for doing that to you! It was my fault you almost died!"

"What exactly did he do?" Baroquill whispered to Xulbe.

"Clyde and Troah were doing an intense sparring session. I accidentally got hit with one of Troah's attacks, getting brutally injuried. Clyde sort of went berserk, turned into this...alternate form and, well, shot one of his tendrils through Troah's body, missing her heart just barely."

"Oh..." They both went back to watching them argue.

"I bet you want me to join you on some stupid mission that Jottster assigned you..."

"Well, yeah, but..."

"FORGET IT! I'm not joining anything that involves being with you!" Xulbe came over to her with her hands held together.

"Troah, I know you're mad and that you probably want to strangle Clyde right now, but you have to remember that you two were friends. You also know that he cares deeply about me. He promised to not let anything happen to me. It's only natural he'd go berserk seeing me injured like he did." Troah looked at him and then back at Xulbe.

"That didn't give him the right to send a freaking spike through my chest..."

"Wouldn't you have done the same if he had done that to Stenceil?" 

"L-Leave Ceil o-out of this!"

"Am I wrong?" Troah's head drooped down.

"...No, you're right. I would've done the same. I just...felt sort of betrayed that he would do something like that..."

"You know how he feels about me, Troah. I thinks it's time you two made up..." They both looked at each other.

"Look, I'm really sorry that I flew off the handle the last time we met. I promise, it won't happen again."

"I forgive you. I'm sorry that I held a grudge for so long." They both hugged each other, with Clyde hesitantly hugging back.

"I thought you hated hugs?"

"I'm making an exception this time." He said.

"Now that everything is settled, I'd like to address the fact that we can't teleport everyone back to Orbeseus since there's so many of us. I don't plan on leaving anyone behind, either." Xulbe stated.

"Well, I know someone that could teleport us all to Orbeseus, but he's kind of an oddball." Troah said.

"Who is it?"

"HD."

"HD who?"

"I can't exactly say his name..."

"Is it difficult to pronounce?"

"No, it's just that he could be watching us right now and it's rude to talk about someone who's present."

"Oh come on, just say it!" Clyde demanded. Troah sighed in annoyance.

"Fine. Heximal Decitr..."

"DON'T. YOU. DARE." A voice boomed through the foggy plain.

"Sorry. I warned them."

"HOLD ON, LET ME TELEPORT YOU TO ME. I WANT TO TALK IN PERSON." Suddenly, light blue hexagons started forming around them. They stopped and fused to form a stream of light. It was very similar to a tunnel. They began to float upwards in the tunnel. Baroquill began to panic slightly.

"This feels weird..." Baroquill thought aloud while flapping her arms in an attempt to speed up.

"That's because you're trying to swim." Clyde commented to which Troah and Xulbe laughed. Baroquill crossed her arms and huffed in response.

"Don't worry guys, he always teleports like this. Just wait, we'll be there in no time." Troah said.


	16. Avian Confrontation

Tyrana made a mad dash to a flat clearing on the mountain. Drew, Trace, and Huela followed at the same speed while Cross purposely lagged behind. In the middle of the clearing were some large, orange rocks. Tyrana began to inspect the rocks as Drew and Trace watched in curiosity. Huela motioned Cross to pick up the pace.

"So, what are you doing?" Trace asked. Tyrana poked one of the rocks with her tail.

"Just hold on. I think I got..." Before she could finish her sentence, the orange rocks began to rise. They all realized they were creatures! They had short nubs for arms and stubby legs. They towered over the group in stature, but dispersed in different directions shortly after they emerged. There was one rock still there.

"Well, if those were the Gribwhops then this rock is probably him..." Tyrana thought aloud as she whacked it with her tail. The rock began to shake lightly before coming to a stop. Two legs sprouted from the bottom as it continued it's shaking. It took a stand before a pair of dark orange wings materialized from it's sides. Finally, an orange head protruded from the top of the figure, two light orange eyes dotted on it. Trace gasped in realization.

"King Saffronald!" He exclaimed in glee. The king looked down to see the group.

"Well, if it isn't the master of Willpower in the making! You brought friends, I see!" He stated.

"The pink girl is Huela, the frowning brownie over there is Cross, and this gray guy is Drew!" Trace placed his hand on Drew's shoulder as he introduced everyone. A look of fear grew on Saffronald's face.

"Did you say Drew?" He asked shakily.

"Yep! The one and only! He's pretty cool, don't you think?" Saffronald nodded slowly in response as Drew and Huela stepped forward.

"Why, yes he is! Like Trace said, I am King Saffronald!" He bowed after his introduction.

"It's an honor to meet you, your majesty!" Huela's comment put a smile on the king's face.

"Oh, please. I'm just an ordinary Orbeseian like you four."

"You're far from ordinary. You're the master of Willpower and the king of the Orange Kingdom! I bet you that there are many Orbeseians who would love nothing more than to have the power you have!" Trace interjected.

"Oh, stop it. I'm not THAT impressive. Any who, I see you've met Tyrana. She didn't cause you too much trouble, did she?"

"Well, let's just say we didn't exactly see eye to eye at first." Drew said sheepishly.

"Yes, she's like that. I try to spend time with her on the mountain since it gets boring up here. I come here sometimes to meditate with the Gribwhops, too. They're not really hostile, but they're a huge threat to those that attack them."

"Then why weren't they fighting that Orbeseian that attacked the Nublets?" Cross inquired.

"Like I said, they're not really hostile. They won't attack unless YOU attack them. Even if they see they're friends getting hurt they most likely won't bother helping. At least, the orange ones act that way. I have yet to encounter any from other kingdoms. Wait, what do you mean of an Orbeseian attacking Nublets?"

"There's this green Orbeseian that came into the mountain and harassed them. They had these dark figures with them. We think your kingdom is their next target! We need to stop them!" Drew spoke with urgency in his voice. Saffronald blinked twice before letting out a hearty chuckle.

"Hah! There's no way they can enter the kingdom! I have one of the most powerful fighters at my side! They'll defend the kingdom!" He stated.

"Are you sure? Don't you think one person isn't a very good defense?" Trace asked.

"Well, if you're so worried then I'll fly you all there to see for yourselves!" He scooped up Drew and placed him on his shoulder. Huela approached him and was placed on the other shoulder. Cross frowned deeply and crossed his arms.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of heights or something?" Trace asked mockingly.

"Very funny, blue boy. If you must know, I don't exactly feel comfortable flying on something akin to a giant chicken."

"Well, chickens don't fly, you dingus. Now get on our quickest way off this mountain."

"No thank you. I've got a better way."

"If you intend on walking then you're more of a moron than I thought."

"Nope. I intend on riding my way down." He shifted his attention toward the Gribwhop looking under a rock.

"Whatever, let's fly, Saffronald!" Trace's scarf sprouted wings and they both began to fly. Off the ground. Cross merely waved them goodbye.

"Um, are you really sure about this?" Tyrana asked. He was busy getting on the back of the previous Gribwhop.

"Yeah, I got this. Blue boy don't know what he's talking about. Now ride you giant...thing. Ride!" He shouted. The Gribwhop walked slowly to the edge of a cliff and starred down.

"Umm, wait. I don't think this..." He was interrupted by the bulbous creature jumping off the mountain. Cross's screaming could be heard on the way down. Tyrana shook her head with a sigh.

"Well, better continue watching over this place.


	17. HDTV

Clyde, Xulbe, Troah, and Baroquill had popped out of the tunnel. Clyde caught Xulbe while Baroquill landed on Troah.

"Ow, get off!" She yelled.

"Sorry." She quickly got up and brushed off what appeared to be tiny Cyan hexagons.

"The heck?" They all noticed their surroundings. They were in an endless void of Cyan hexagons. The surface they were standing on seemed to be comprised of them as well. Clyde dug his hand into the ground and scooped up a handful of them.

"Wow, this stuff sure is strange..."

"Stranger than most of the things we've encountered?" Xulbe asked.

"Well, no. This is tame compared to the usual stuff we've dealt with."

"Hey guys, I can make snowballs from this stuff!" Baroquill yelled. She molded the sphere out of hexagons and held it out for the others to see. Clyde and Xulbe inspected it with intrigue.

"Whoa, it looks cool!" Xulbe said.

"Clyde, THINK FAST!" Baroquill shouted as she threw it at Clyde's face. The hexagons dispersed in separate directions upon impact. Clyde merely narrowed his eyes and wiped the remaining hexagons on his face. Everyone began to laugh in reaction to it.

"Oh hah hah. Very funny. We'll see who's laughing when I BURY YOU IN HEXAGONS!" Clyde exclaimed as his arm shape shifted into a tube and began sucking up the hexagons beneath him. Baroquill let out a yelp as she dashed down the walkway. Clyde lifted his arm and readied it like a cannon. A shot was fired, heading straight for Baroquill. The recoil sent Clyde falling on his back. The hexagonal orb inched closer and closer to Baroquill. She looked back at it and noticed it was almost upon her.

"ENOUGH!" A familiar voice bellowed through the area as a hexagon appeared in front of the orb, it shattering on contact. Everyone except for Baroquill, who was still running, was shocked from the event.

"Hey, purple girl. You can stop running." The voice stated. She turned around and slowed down gradually until she came to a full stop.

"Oh..." She said sheepishly. Suddenly, the same hexagon that shielded her formed a hole that a figure appeared emerged from. It had a Cyan body as well as long, slender arms. The most interesting feature was it's head was a dark blue television set with large blue eyes within them. Two antenna-like ears sprouted from the top of the TV. In the middle of it's chest was 4 light blue squares that were tilted to form a diamond shape.

"Oh hey Hexi-" Troah was cut off by said figure holding out it's hand.

"In this area, you refer to me as my initials, HD. I don't like being referred to as Heximal Decitrix too often..." He stated. Xulbe's eyes widened.

"So, your name is Heximal Decitrix, correct?" Xulbe asked.

"Yes, I just said that."

"And you have a TV for a head..."

"Yeah."

"So, wouldn't that mean that you're..."

"Don't you dare."

"An HDTV?" She stated while holding back up a chuckle. Clyde and Baroquill found it increasingly difficult to contain their laughter. Troah just sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah, you're not the only one to do that. In fact, King Daffodon first made that joke. Kind of expected it from that pun loving baffoon..." He stated.

"So, you know of our current situation, correct?" Troah said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah. You guys need teleportation, right?"

"Obviously."

"Well, I'm willing to help, but on one condition."

"Oh?"

"I need you guys to find a gray boy by the name of Drew. An old friend of mine wants me to help him get stronger."

"Wait, Drew? As in Drewmore?" Baroquill asked.

"Yep. I've been monitoring his progress from here. He's got his friends with him, but they won't be able to do a thing if my colleagues don't give them some help."

"How exactly do you plan on helping them?" Xulbe asked. Heximal started to grin, which was odd since it appeared from his monitor.

"With this!" A ball of light blue energy formed in his hand before shaping into a crystal. Xulbe and Baroquill stared in awe of the shining gem.

"This is the mind crystal. Otherwise known as the Virtue's Mind. It's one of three gems that are used to form a weapon so powerful it can change the world if used correctly." He explained.

"That's amazing! So, you're going to give it to Drew?" Baroquill asked.

"What? No, I'm not just going to GIVE it to him. Besides, I'm not supposed to. I'm it's Guardian, but it sort of belongs to my friend. In fact, all three gems belong to him."

"Who is it?"

"I'm not allowed to say. He told me to keep it secret until Drew's gotten the proper training. As for you guys, you'll be spending your time in Tangerine Town of the Orange Kingdom." A look of disappointment grew on Troah's face.

"You're joking. Please tell me you're joking. I don't like the orange kingdom it's too...orange!" She objected.

"I don't like the White kingdom. It's too pale and white. See how stupid you sound?" Heximal jeered.

"Well, I would love nothing more than to go to the orange kingdom! I want to show my dancing skills to King Saffronald himself!" Baroquill stated gleefully.

"You're all going to Tangerine Town whether you want to or not. Now, all I ask is you bring Drewmore to me."

"No problem! We'll do it in no time!" Xulbe said with a salute.

"That's what I'd like to hear. Now hold still." With a snap of his finger, a large hexagon engulfed all four of them and they were heading to their destination.

"You can come out now. They're gone."

"Nah, I don't exactly feel like it..." A feminine voice said unenthusiastically.

"Fine. I held up my part of the bargain. Just deliver the Virtue's Mind to him when and go after the other two." He teleported the gem to the other side of the area. A dark blue hand grabbed it from underneath the walkway.

"You know, what we're doing isn't going to work if the big brown oaf doesn't give up his gem."

"Pfft, like we need it. Love and Mind are the only ones worth getting. Strength is for anyone else to take. That's if they can even get to it." He said. The figure left, leaving a flash of light behind them.

"Man, this is going to get tricky..."


	18. Stolen Brownie

A green Orbeseian with a long scarf walked slowly. He had a blank expression plastered on his face. Three large notches decorated his forehead. He looked up and stared at the sight of the Orange Kingdom's gates.

"Not my top priority..." He thought. He came to a stop as he sensed a presence drawing near.

"They're close. My mission doesn't require to engage in combat with all four. I need to conceal myself for the time being." He thought to himself, hiding behind an orange rock.

Saffronald and Trace soared high in the sky, Drew and Huela enjoying the ride.

"Hey guys, watch this!" Trace did a loop around Saffronald while in motion. He gave Drew a high-five on his way back.

"Sweet!" Drew examined.

"Too bad Cross isn't here to enjoy this..." Huela stated.

"Like he'd be interested in anything like that! He'd probably make some sort of snide remark." Trace said.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"We're here! Get ready to land!" Saffronald glided down gently until he came in contact with the ground. He skidded across it with Drew and Huela holding on tightly. A few seconds had passed until he came to a complete stop. Trace ended up hovering to help his landing.

"Well, we're at the gate!" Saffronald gestured to the bright orange gate in front of them. There were Gribwhops positioned in front of them.

"I don't see your guard..." Huela thought aloud.

"Well, sometimes she likes to hide. She's a VERY good fighter, though. She just gets angry easily..." He said. They began to enter the kingdom only to be greeted with orange buildings topped with yellowish roofs. There were some orange Orbeseians going about their business. There was an inn as well as a large stadium that towered over the kingdom.

"What's that?" Huela asked.

"That is the Gamboge Stadium! Every year, I hold the Amber Festival! Dancing, fighting, and feasts! The whole package!"

"Does that mean we'll get to enter?" Drew asked.

"Sadly, I have to postpone the festival for right now. I have important business to attend to in another kingdom. For now, you can spend as much time as you want in Tangerine Town!" He spread his wings in joy.

"When will you be back?"

"Don't worry, Drewmore. I shall return by the end of the week. Until then, make yourselves at home!" He began to take flight, his feet leaving the ground in a matter of seconds. Before they knew it, he was gone.

"So, what now?" Drew asked.

"Well, I've been here before so I can show you around!" Trace replied. Suddenly, a large hexagon appeared near the gate and 4 people fell out of it.

"Ow, get off of me! Clyde exclaimed as Xulbe sat on top of him.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?"

"There you go." She rolled off of him. They all turned their attention to Drew and his friends, who were stunned by their sudden appearance.

"Whoa, you guys okay?" Drew asked.

"We're fine. Just having to deal with teleportation mishaps, is all." Clyde said as everyone began to stand up.

"Who exactly are you guys?" Trace asked.

"The gray one is Troah, the purple one is Baroquill, the black goofball beside me is Clyde, and I'm Xulbe!" She introduced. 

"This is Huela, the guy beside me is Trace, and I'm..."

"Drew, I presume?" Troah asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Someone wants to help you. They sent us to bring you to them since they have something to help you."

"Really? Who was it?"

"If you come with me I can bring you to them." Drew thought for a moment.

"Alright, I'll go. Xulbe, Clyde, and Baroquill will accompany your friends in your absence."

"Wait, they can't come with me?"

"Afraid not. This is specifically for you."

"Alright, I'll see you guys soon." Drew said as he approached Troah.

"So how does this work?"

"The hexagon should be here about..." Just as she thought, the hexagon appeared and engulfed the two of them.

"So, what are you doing here?" Huela asked.

"I'm here to perform my dance for the Amber Festival!" Baroquill twirled in place and ended with a pose. Clyde applauded as she continued dancing.

"Sorry if I sound rude, but what are you? I thought the last of the black Orbeseians were mostly monsters like Jellmos and Inkanapes." Trace asked.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm not exactly from Orbeseus. I'm from the Canvas spectrum." Huela let out a small gasp.

"Could he be the same one from the story?" She thought to herself.

"You okay, Huela? You look kind of scared." Trace asked. Huela shook her head in response.

"No, not really. I just need a moment to think about something..." She said, walking away from the group.

"Oh well. So, you guys want to go look around?" Trace asked.

"Definitely! I want to go see what kind of food they have here!" Xulbe said with excitement. With that Trace, Xulbe, and Clyde went further into town. Baroquill was lost in her dancing before she opened her eyes and realized they were gone.

"Hey wait! I want to go!" She hurried in an attempt to catch up with them.

Meanwhile, the green Orbeseian had left his hiding place in order to assess the situation.

"I still have much to do before I fight..." He paused as he heard a noise from behind. He turned to see Cross standing with his Ax rested on his shoulder.

"You." He said flatly.

"Ah, the brown one. The only one amongst his friends without any powers."

"Listen pal, whatever you plan on doing to the orange kingdom isn't going to work. Not while I'm standing here."

"I don't have any intention of attacking the orange kingdom. I do, however, plan on executing something far bigger than you or your friends could ever accomplish."

"Which is?"

"Something that I don't plan on divulging to you. Although, I do plan on taking you prisoner."

"Heh, the only way I would ever go with you is if I'm on the ground barely alive."

"Believe me when I say you'll be more than alive once I'm done with you." He snapped his finger which triggered his scarf to unravel and circle his hand. With a second snap, his scarf turned into a dark green scythe.

"You get the first move, brownie..."

"Only Trace is allowed to taunt me with that!" He yelled as he chucked his hatchet, sending it spiraling towards him. He merely deflected it with a swing of his scythe. Cross leaped into the air, catching his ax and dived for him. Both of their weapons clashed with one another as he landed. A barrage of swings and slashes followed, none of which hitting them. In a quick motion, he swung his scythe in an attempt to hit Cross, but he retaliated with a flip and followed up with a slash directly at his face. He was taken aback by the blow, half of his face cut off. There was no blood of any kind. Instead, there was a black energy emitting from the opening of his head.

"What exactly are you?" Cross inquired.

"You may refer to me as Willbreaker." He said as he snapped his finger. Only this time a dark hand appeared from the ground. Cross hurled his ax at it only for it to phase right through. The hand grabbed him and began to squeeze.

"You're coming with me. I have big plans for you." The hand slowly sunk into the ground, Cross struggling all the while. He had just gotten his hand free, but it was too late. He was engulfed by it. Willbreaker controlled the hand to morph into a box that teleported to a random location.

"I'll see you there soon, but for now I'm going to deal with the pink one." He thought aloud.


End file.
